


Addict

by CinderSpots



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Abandonment, Addicts, Alcohol, Angst, Child Abandonment, Cussing, Drugs, F/F, Gambling, Relapsing, Sexual Content, Stress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Catherine of Aragon - Sex AddictAnne Boleyn - Alcohol AddictJane Seymour - Gambling AddictAnna of Cleves - Alcohol AddictKatherine Howard - Sex AddictCatherine Parr - Drug AddictThey aren't reincarnated, and Kat was never raped, but they've got enough angst to share
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. Aragon

**[TYPE: SEX ADDICTION]**

**[PERIOD: 2018 - ????]**

**[UNTREATED]**

**[STAGE: DENIAL]**

Catherine thinks about it often. How it will feel. How she'll shudder before coming undone. How she'll say her name so pleadingly, so desperately, full of desire. She'll cling to her, desperate to hold onto her as Catherine brings her up, and up, and up. When she crashes down it's with a scream.

Catherine sometimes thinks about it all day.

When she finally gets to live it, it's like breathing after holding your breath underwater for too long. She loves the way she begs, the way she needs Catherine. She wishes she could do it all day long, but she knows her love couldn't last that long. She settles with what she has, the nights, and she makes it last as long as she can. She drives her up a wall, begging for more, to let go.

The rush of her lover's legs around her waist, panting, rocking, begging, for more more more, and Catherine gives her more. Catherine gives her all of it. And even when she's bone dry she keeps giving.

The breath of life every time she's in bed with her is more than worth it when she's holding her breath again. Catherine knows how Kat will look at her, like she's a puzzle she hasn't quite solved but is getting closer by the minute.

She's thankful that she doesn't outright ask her, outright accuse her. Catherine is on the edge of her seat right now, watching the show that is Anne Boleyn and Anna Cleves as they animatedly explain Be More Chill and Heathers. Kat's focus is on Anna, and Jane (her love) is curled into her.

Catherine can feel the urge run through her, demanding she drag Jane upstairs to the bed and absolutely ravage her until she can't take anymore. But Catherine sits still for just a little longer.

When they've finally gotten through the terrible summary of the two musicals Catherine presses a kiss to Jane's neck, a sign, a message to her. She almost immediately tells the group she's tired and it's time she got home.

They say their goodbyes and head upstairs.

They were all broke and hard on money so they shared a house together. Catherine lets all the pent up energy go and pins Jane against the wall with a smirk. She has every intention of making her scream her name until it's the only thing she knows. Jane's eyes spark with desire and there's no going back now.

Catherine kisses her roughly and grins at the way Jane presses herself against Catherine needily. Catherine undresses her quickly, desperate to see her, to fully see her. When she does she rakes her eyes over her body, enjoying how her own thrums at the sight, the knowledge of what comes next.

Catherine doesn't hesitate to sink two fingers in, and begin pumping. Jane moans at the action and immediately starts to rock her hips. Catherine bites at her neck, marking her, all part of the ritual. She adds another, delighting in Jane's rising desperation.

More, more, more her brain screams, feeling the high of it all. She never wants it to end. But she knows at some point it must. At some point Jane has to cum, has to let go, but the great thing is, then Catherine can build her up again, as many times as she wants, as many times as she can.

She feels Jane tensing and speeds up again, and again, until Jane's mouth is firing a mile a minute, cuss words spewing out of her mouth in different languages. When she finally relaxes again Catherine returns to her pace, curling her fingers now.

Jane arches her back and begs, begs for more. More, more, more, and she'll give it. Jane is riding her fingers desperately, letting out the most beautiful noises possible. Catherine kisses her roughly, slipping her tongue in as fast as she can and moans into Jane's mouth.

Jane shudders, and Catherine makes sure to go harder on the next few pumps, and she muffles a scream of her name on Catherine's shoulder. Her nails dig into her shoulders and Catherine pumps harder, faster, gives Jane more just like she asked. And Jane chants Catherine's name, delirious and begging for more still. Catherine goes, and goes for as long as Jane wants. And although Jane is kind and the mother of the group, when it comes to Catherine she's a greedy little creature.

She rides Catherine's fingers, and occasionally tongue until she's overstimulated to the point where it hurts too much to keep going.

And that's when she flips them over and Catherine gets to feel the high first hand. Jane uses her tongue, a sharp thing that feels oh so good in her heat. Catherine rocks her hips in sync with Jane's tongue, calling her name with every thrust.

She'll always want more.

Her legs clamp around her head when she cums, and Jane lets Catherine ride out her high. She crawls until she's face to face with Catherine kisses her passionately, her hands wandering. One to replace her tongue and the other at her breasts.

It'll never be enough for Catherine, always wanting more, but for now, it'll do.


	2. Boleyn

**[TYPE: ALCOHOL ADDICTION]**

**[PERIOD: 2016 - 2020]**

**[3 MONTHS SOBER]**

**[STAGE: TRANSITIONING]**

Anne still dreads these meetings. Even though it's been a few months since Anna forced her to go, she still hates them. She hates how someone will say their name and everyone repeats it like robots. She especially hates how when you go up for a chip you have to tell them your 'story'

Like hell she's going to give personal information to a bunch of fucking freaks on wheels. The guy next to her is addicted because his girlfriend broke up with him. Meanwhile there's another girl two rows up that drinks because she saw her father get murdered.

Some people have more legit sounding reasons than others, but everyone is prone to it. That's what the speaker says.

Every fucking day.

Anne is over it, but she still has the urge to go to the bar, spend a couple hundred, and go home absolutely wasted every night. The pouring of the whiskey, the ice sinking in the cup, the buzz that came along.

The forgetting.

Anne wants to forget. She wants to forget her sister's terrible face, her father's scorn, her brother's disappearance, and her mother's nightlife. She wants to forget. She wants to forget that when she comes home her girlfriend will be high as a kite on the floor eating cheese puffs. She wants to forget that her best friend is right alongside her, she wants to forget about the money Jane has burned on the races.

She wants to forget.

And she knows better than to turn to drugs, seeing the effect they have on Cathy. Alcohol is the only thing that makes her forget. She hates these meetings, she hates how forcibly friendly everyone is, how everyone is lifeless. They all sit in a chair and listen to someone drone on and on.

Anne can feel her ADHD start to bug her, but she knows if she leaves Anna will know. And she doesn't want to disappoint Anna. Finally they get to the interesting part, the chips.

"1 month sober?"

A few stand.

"2 months sober?"

No one.

"3 months sober?"

Anne stands, she's the only one. She walks over and picks up the green chip. She nods to the speaker before moving to sit back down. She's stopped and asked if she wanted to say something. She shakes her head, denying the request before returning to her spot.

Anne sits for the rest of the session before picking up her stuff and leaving as fast as she can. She drives home, surprisingly not hitting any traffic, and sees the bar she used to go to on the way back. She shakes her head and keeps driving.

She gets inside and is greeted by her cousin Kat, grinning like a maniac. She whispers that she's proud of her and so is Anna.

Anna grins at her, and Anne nods before going up the stairs. She briefly thinks about going to see Jane and Catherine, but thinks that they'd probably be busy. Now that she thinks about it, they've been busy a lot.

Anne shrugs it off before reaching her door. She opens it and sighs. Cathy has gone past her high and is now dozing off on the floor. Anne walks over and picks her up. She sets her down on the bed and covers her up.

Anne picks up the cheez-it's that she was eating and closes the box. She sets it down on the dresser before climbing into bed with Cathy.

"Happy three month anniversary Anne." She whispers to herself, wishing her girlfriend was present enough to celebrate with her.

Her life was fucked, that she knew, but sometimes she wished she could have a little normalcy.


	3. Seymour

**[TYPE: GAMBLING ADDICTION]**

**[PERIOD: 2015 - 2019]**

**[1 YEAR]**

**[STAGE: RECOVERING]**

Jane keeps books now, recording every transaction of money she makes. Catherine checks the book once a week. Then she checks her accounts to see if the balance is the same.

Jane has a process, and she sticks to it, making sure that she doesn't watch sports, racing, or the ponies. She knows if she does she'll be tempted, and she doesn't want to be tempted.

Jane can feel the money in her accounts, feel how badly she wants to put it down on something, to try and multiply it. But she stays strong. She knows how Catherine will respond, how she'll be so disappointed in her.

Jane doesn't want to make her love upset, especially since she's been so affectionate lately. Constantly touching, constantly asking for more. Jane has never been in the position where someone wants her to show affection often, and she doesn't want to mess that up.

She was only walking around when she saw the familiar face. He smiled at her, waving and raising a brow as an offer. Jane almost said yes, but shook her head. He nodded before moving on. Jane wanted to chase after him, to gamble, to live, but she walked instead. She walked like it would burn the urges instead of calories, it doesn't. All she can think about is the petty cash in her pocket, and how badly she needs to burn it.

She walks into the house, in a trance, until Catherine is waving a hand in front of her face, worry clear in her gaze.

"Are you alright?"

"I -"

Jane thinks about how happy Catherine has been, and the affection that seemed to pour out of her lately.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, sorry, can you repeat what you said?"

Catherine hesitates before asking what she wants for dinner. Jane smiles easily and kisses Catherine softly before answering that she's in the mood for chinese. The groans in the living room tell her that she was no help and probably made it more difficult.

Jane laughs before asking what they'd been choosing between before she came. She quickly decided that pizza was the best option and stifled another laugh when Anne and Anna pumped their fists and whisper-yelled 'yes!'

Jane intertwines her hand with Catherine's, and smiles up at her. Catherine smiles right back at her.

Jane pushes down her frenzied thought about money, and her bookie that she saw only hours before and kissed her again. Catherine kept her close while they ate before they departed upstairs.

Catherine pulled her in and kissed her, relaying all her emotions into the kiss. As desperation seized them Jane allowed herself to slip away from her thought and completely surround herself with the pleasure that Catherine gave her.

She let out continuous cries of her name all night before crumpling to the bed again. Catherine wound her arm around Jane, practically purring, and pulled her closer. Once they pressed against each other, Jane mumbled an I love you, and smiled to herself when Catherine repeated it back.

Catherine always had a knack for making her forget her problems, even if it was only for a night. She knows that she would think about it again in the morning, but Catherine would always soothe her thoughts while around.

Jane vaguely registered Catherine's foot bringing the covers over them lazily, not wanting to remove herself from Jane's grasp. Catherine pressed a kiss to Jane's head.

Jane lied awake for a moment, and a moment alone. She wondered if she would relapse soon, if she would break, but eventually she became too tired to mull over the dangers, and damage of the world.

Jane would always dream of the cards, of blackjack, but for tonight she would dream of nothing but Catherine.


	4. Cleves

**[TYPE: ALCOHOL ADDICTION]**

**[PERIOD: 2013 - 2017]**

**[3 YEARS SOBER]**

**[STAGE: RECOVERING]**

Anna was proud to say that for the last three years she had been alcohol free. It was a miracle honestly, considering how dependent she'd been on alcohol to make her happy. But now she was happy without it.

She dealt with the horrors of life with a smile that wasn't helped by alcohol. Instead it was helped by her girlfriend (Kat) and her friends. She noticed first when Anne started coming home drunk more and more, and she was the one to call for an intervention when it became clear she was addicted.

She was the one who forced Anne to go to that first AA meeting, and she knew she was the one that kept Anne going to those AA meetings. She included Anne on the mandatory checks that there was no alcohol in the house, Kat and Cathy checking (when and if Cathy wasn't out of it at the time).

Anne tried to help Cathy, but when she even implied Cathy was addicted to drugs she would get angry and start yelling. Anna could tell it was wearing on Anne, to come home to a girlfriend that was so high she couldn't tell up from down.

Anna doesn't think she could handle that kind of stress without caving and having a drink, so she applauds Anne for standing strong.

Anna will sometimes drive by a bar and have the urge to walk in and order her usual, but most of the time it's just a bar to her. Anna knows that she's special for never relapsing, something that makes her anxious because at some point she will, it's just the matter of when.

It's almost painful to her, to think about what will happen when she does. She knows she'll feel good in the moment, but after the buzz disappears she'll feel awful, she regret what she did.

But that's in the future, only a possibility. Kat talks to her in the middle of night, more than okay with being woken up so she can talk Anna down from drinking. Anna knows it's tough work to date an addict, the constant worrying that must be done to ensure she doesn't relapse.

Anna appreciates that Kat doesn't get angry, or quit. Instead she's patient and always willing to help. Anna is glad she met Kat, glad she met someone willing to put in all the work that must be done for an addict.

Anna doesn't completely understand why everyone goes to her for their problems, but she's more than willing to lend an ear. It used to be Jane, but everyone stopped once they saw the effect it had on her.

She started gambling as an out, and the consequences of that almost got her killed. Catherine doesn't talk to anyone about anything, the only person she trusted being Jane, and not wanting to add stress to Jane's life.

Kat doesn't have nearly as many problems as everyone else, being far along the recovery track like Anna.

Cathy is impossible to talk to, being in denial about her addiction.

Anne only occasionally is willing to talk, and then it's normally a breakdown, holding back the emotions before the dam breaks along with her.

And Jane never told anyone her problems anyways, thinking of herself as a burden. Anna wishes for them that they weren't so damaged, but they were. And while Anna knows they'd be better off if they'd been normal without the issues, they weren't normal.

Anna knows being sober won't last forever, but she can sure as hell try to make it that way.


	5. Howard

**[TYPE: SEX ADDICTION]**

**[PERIOD: 2008 - 2015]**

**[5 YEARS]**

**[STAGE: RECOVERING]**

Kat takes pride in being five years sex free.

She remembers the high of having sex, but ultimately is glad she doesn't anymore. Kat knows, however, that something is wrong with Catherine.

She recognizes the signs, she saw them in herself. She can also tell that Jane had no idea what was happening. Catherine becomes fidgety if too much time has passed since she and Jane had last been left alone. She glances at Jane, desperation beginning to cloud her vision before they both disappear upstairs.

Sometimes Catherine will catch Kat staring at her and she'll glare. She clearly knows that Kat knows something, but doesn't want to address it, doesn't want to come to terms with the fact that she has a problem.

Kat smiles at Anna, who's been brooding in the corner for the last hour or so. Then she looks over at Anne who's asleep on the couch, Cathy probably kicking her out in her haze.

Everyone has tried to help Cathy, but ultimately it's up to her. Kat sighs, knowing what she has to do to help Catherine. She gets up and walks over to Jane, who's sitting in Catherine's lap happily.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

Jane frowns ever so slightly but gets up. She follows Kat through the hall, and Kat ignores Catherine's glare as she walks. Once they're out of sight Kat turns to Jane.

"I think -"

Kat hesitates, unsure as to how Jane will respond to what she's about to say.

"I think Catherine has a sex addiction."

Jane's face goes from worry to surprise. Then from surprise, to a grim expression.

"Why?"

"I recognize the signs, I used to act like that, and she fits the type."

"Which is?"

"People who are sex addicts tend to have a fear of abandonment, and I can count on both hands how many times she's been abandoned in her life. They also tend to have a ritual, tell me does it happen every night?"

"Yes...."

"Does it happen for a long time every night?"

"I - yes, what does this -"

"Has she been extra clingy?"

Jane looks like she wants to cry.

"Look, I might be wrong, but I'm pretty sure Catherine's addicted. And you're going to have to tell her no, and she will get upset and hysterical when you do."

Jane sighed, sadness beginning to cloud her features. Kat refrained from telling her the other signs that Catherine was a sex addict.

She was overly anxious when too much time had passed by, Kat knew her father was a substance abuser, which made it more likely she would be addicted to something as well, and as a child she'd been isolated from other people. While that wasn't a major factor, all of those things combined equaled addict, and Kat was sure that Catherine was one.

"Thank you for telling me....."

"Of course, I didn't know when to tell you, I just knew I needed to."

Jane bit her lip and nodded a few times before going back to where Catherine was sitting. Kat felt bad for springing it on Jane, but she needed to know. Jane sat next to Catherine instead of on her lap, and something flashed across Catherine's face at the action.

Kat chewed on her lip, worry gnawing at her stomach.

Kat knew first hand how difficult it was to have a sex addiction, she remembered the insane number of people that had slept in her bed at that time. The amount of one night stands she had was too much.

Kat worried for Catherine, knowing what it could do to someone's mind. How it could warp it, and wind itself until it was part of you.

Kat hadn't had sex in five years, and she was determined to keep it that way, and help Catherine there too.


	6. Parr

**[TYPE: DRUG ADDICTION]**

**[PERIOD: 2018 - ????]**

**[UNTREATED]**

**[STAGE: DENIAL]**

Cathy is so over being told she has a problem.

So what if she does?

She's having fun, and who are they to judge. All of them have issues, except maybe Catherine but even then, all that Cathy can remember, she's been acting pretty strange.

She loves Anne, but she's got alcohol issues, what right does she have to pass judgment on Cathy's drug use. She isn't hurting anybody, and honestly, it's getting annoying how everyone will look at her with pity in their eyes.

She doesn't remember when she got in the bed, but she's glad she was because if she remembers correctly, she was on the floor. Cathy shrugs before slipping out of bed. She goes to where her stash is kept, only to find it's empty. Cathy groans, not looking forward to having to go out and buy more.

She grabs all the cash she has at the moment, and heads out. She sees Anne frown at her, but ignores it and leaves anyway. She knows exactly where she's going and walks confidently. Once she reaches the right alley she goes over to the dealer and hands him the cash.

He counts the bills before swinging her backpack around and rifling through it. He brings up two plastic bags and looks like he's seeing if they match the cash. Eventually he nods and hands Cathy them.

"Come again soon."

Cathy stifles a laugh and walks away, pocketing the drugs. She walks quickly back to the shared house, and once again ignores the stares of her roommates. Just before she starts, she does a quick check of Anne's things.

She knows she's been slacking on that duty, but she knows she needs to. She checks all of Anne's stuff before going through her own just in case Anne was trying to trick her. When she came up empty Cathy sighed.

She took out the bags and decided what she was going to smoke first. Once she decided she took her lighter out. After she rolled she lit the end.

She closed her eyes, sitting against the edge of the bed on the floor. She loved the feeling of it washing over her. Like a waterfall almost. Cathy let herself sway to the tune of the drugs, the tune that always made her forget her fears, her insecurities, her loss.

Cathy takes another hit, grinning at how it feels. She starts to hum. About thirty minutes later she gets up, still unbalanced, and grabs the cheez - it box before sitting down again.

She eats the remaining before whining. She blinks and throws the box across the room, finding it useless now that it was empty.

She wants Anne, she misses Anne, she wishes she could stay clean enough to see Anne and remember.

Cathy might never be clean, and that's not okay, but in this moment all she wants is Anne.


	7. Aragon

**[TYPE: SEX ADDICTION]**

**[PERIOD: 2018 - ????]**

**[UNTREATED]**

**[STAGE: DENIAL]**

Catherine wakes up slowly, stretching herself awake. She's vividly aware of her girlfriend beside her. The night before had been strange, Jane had come back from talking with Kat and sat beside her instead of in her lap.

When they went upstairs Jane opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again. And when Catherine started to kiss up her neck, for a moment, and only for a moment she stiffened, causing Catherine to pull away and ask if she was alright.

Something flashed in her gaze before she assured Catherine that she was, and Catherine hesitantly returned to where she had been. Catherine made sure that night wasn't fast, or rough. Instead making it slow, soft, and sweet.

Mumbling an 'I love you' against her skin as she slowly made love to her. Jane however had different plans for the rounds after. Taking control and changing the mood of the night.

Catherine happily obliged to what Jane wanted, always what Jane wanted.

(What Jane wanted, what Catherine wanted, the lines were blurred.)

That night lasted longer than ever before, but when they were on sleeps door Catherine thought she heard Jane mumble.

"I'm sorry."

The next morning Catherine kissed Jane awake with a grin, and Jane smiled back with something shadowing her gaze. Catherine made it her daily goal to make her smile, a real smile.

Catherine had been preparing to make Jane tea when Kat walked up to her, something on her face that made Catherine still.

"What?"

"Cath, you know everyone cares about you."

"Um - yes?"

"So you know what I'm about to say isn't malicious, but out of love."

"Kat what are you -"

"Cath you need to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Having sex."

"I hardly think that's any of your -"

"Catherine, it's an addiction! I know better than anyone! Look, I didn't stage an intervention because I know that would honestly make it worse when it comes to you, but you need help!"

"I don't have an addiction, butt the fuck out of my life. It isn't your business Katherine. Now fuck off." Catherine snapped, cruelty beginning to lace her voice.

Kat flinched at her full name before glaring at Catherine.

"I'm not going to stop trying."

"It's not a fucking addiction, I can stop anytime. I just don't want to."

Catherine swiveled around and stormed back upstairs without Jane's tea. Jane looked up when Catherine slammed the door.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Kat needs to stay out of my business, sorry I don't have your tea, I kind of stormed out."

"It's alright."

Catherine kissed Jane softly, smiling softly at her content expression. She kissed her again, peppering kisses on her face, causing her to giggle. Jane turned her head to catch Catherine's lips with her own.

They kissed for a few minutes before Jane bit Catherine's lip. Guilt flashed across her face, but Catherine kissed it away, confused as to why she would feel guilty. Catherine's hands started to wander on her body, desperate to feel her.

Her mind relaxed as she finally made her way south. Jane whined and took Catherine's shirt off. Catherine's hands traced her heat, grinning when she bucked her hips forwards in search of friction.

Catherine bit her neck, relishing in the moan that sounded above her. She sunk a digit in, then another after feeling how easy it was to enter her. Catherine thrusted her fingers fastly, wanting Jane to reach her high, wanting to hear her cry her name in ecstasy.

Jane moaned louder when Catherine put her mouth on her breast. She chanted Catherine's name, desperately rocking against her nimble fingers. When Jane reached her orgasm Catherine sped up, wanting Jane to feel just how pleasurable it was for Catherine.

More, more, more they both chanted, Jane spoken, and Catherine thought. Catherine gave in again, giving her more. Jane begged, and Catherine loved it when she begged, loved it when she whined and pleaded for more, to be allowed to cum on her fingers.

Catherine held out, knowing what waiting did to her lover, knowing how desperate she became, and when she finally did she was hungry for more. Always more. Catherine curled her fingers just right, and delighted in the scream of pleasure that sounded from Jane's lips.

She came again, but still Catherine didn't relent, refused to stop until her love couldn't take anymore. Jane was drooling near the end, her body so frenzied and hungry it couldn't control itself.

She continued to gush arousal on Catherine's finger, and always when she muttered a praise in her ear. Always desperate to please, and she always pleased Catherine.

Never enough, never enough, always more, always more.

Catherine wanted all of Jane, and she loved to unwrap her every night, to see her naked in all ways, vulnerable, and needy for her. Eventually Jane couldn't take another orgasm, so Catherine cleaned her up.

Jane made an attempt to return the favor but couldn't move, too exhausted by Catherine. She smiled and pressed a kiss to her head, telling her she could return the favor when she woke again.

Once again Jane frowned ever so slightly, and mumbled 'I'm so sorry, I'm being selfish.'

Catherine didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but when she woke she was sure things would be fine.


	8. Boleyn

**[TYPE: ALCOHOL ADDICTION]**

**[PERIOD: 2016 - 2020]**

**[3 MONTHS SOBER]**

**[STAGE: TRANSITIONING]**

Anne is so over sleeping on the couch. It messes up her back, and makes her grumpy. She sighs and stands, she sees her cousin sitting at the table.

"You're up early."

"I'm waiting for Catherine."

".....ooookkkaaayyy?"

Kat snorted at her evident confusion before going back to her phone. Anne walked up the stairs, Cathy's breakfast in hand. When she opened the door Cathy was miraculously in the bed, in one hand was a joint or whatever she was calling it, and in the other was a necklace. She was also in Anne's hoodie.

Cathy whimpered in her sleep, clearly having a nightmare. Anne knew better than to wake her up, that would only make it worse. So instead she got in bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Cathy relaxed in her arms and snuggled closer.

Anne smiled, this was more like the Cathy she fell in love with, not the bi-polar version she'd become.

(Cathy isn't actually bi-polar, it's just when she's high she's happy, and when she's crashed she's angry.)

Anne looked up suddenly when she heard shouts downstairs. She picked out Catherine and Kat's voices.

" - It isn't your business Katherine, now fuck off!"

There was a silence, presumably shocked, before Kat yelled back -

"I'm not going to stop trying!"

"It's not a fucking addiction! I can stop whenever I want, I just don't want to!"

Anne heard angry footsteps go up the stairs and down the hall. A door slammed moments later, and Anne winced. She looked down at her girlfriend, peacefully slumbering, the nightmare having passed.

"I'll be back." Anne whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Anne walked down the stairs, and moved over to Kat who had her head bowed. She wasn't crying, but was definitely holding back tears. Anne walked over to her and tilted her head up.

"What's wrong KitKat?"

"I think I approached her wrong. Well, I don't think there is any right way to approach Catherine about this."

"What? I heard she was talking about an addiction, please tell me she doesn't. She's the last one standing."

"She does, it's not my business to tell you what. But I can't believe Jane hasn't done anything about it. I told her, and she's enabling her now! I thought Jane would do something, anything to help her. But no, instead she's taking part in it."

"She isn't on drugs is she?" Anne asked, fearing the worst.

Kat chuckled sourly, "No, she has that going for her. How's Cathy?"

"Asleep."

"Figures."

Anne hugged her baby cousin, and Kat relaxed in her arms.

"It's all gonna be okay, I mean, life can't be this bad forever can it? Right? If it is we're all going to die within the next five years."

"We're all in our twenties."

"I know."

"I don't - oh, Anne no!"

"Bad joke, bad joke, sorry."

"Suicide isn't a joke."

"Yes I know, it was meant to be our crippling depression joke, but it got out of hand."

"Depression isn't either."

"It is if you're also self deprecating."

"Anne, see a therapist."

"Um, no."

Kat laughed. She looked at Anne, a solemn expression on her face.

"Thanks Anne, you always know how to make me laugh."

"If all else fails, I could fall down the stairs again."

Kat laughed, shaking her head, and Anne smiled, a real smile. She laughed happily with Kat before sighing. She stood up, stretching her arms out.

"I gotta go back upstairs, make sure Cathy's alright."

"Okay, see you tonight?"

"Maybe she might still be crashed then."

"M'kay, well see you tomorrow then."

Anne walked up the stairs, and opened her door. Cathy was sitting on the bed, awake, and crying.

"Hey, what happened?"

Cathy turned to look at Anne and went from crying to sobbing. She got out of bed and ran to Anne.

Anne held Cathy close, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Hey hey hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being me."

"Well if you weren't you then who would I be dating?"

Cathy continued to cry into Anne's shoulder. Anne picked her up and put her back on the bed. She crawled into bed with her, settling right next to her. She held her arms out, and Cathy crawled into them.

When Cathy woke up she immediately squirmed out of Anne's arms, grumpy. Anne sighed before getting out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"Cathy......."

Cathy whips around, and Anne knows she's in dangerous territory, but she can't not say anything. Not anymore.

"I want you to stop using."

"Excuse me?"

"Please, stop taking drugs! For one, you're hurting yourself, and two you're hurting everyone around you!"

"No."

"What?"

"Fuck off, leave me alone, whatever, if you don't like it then leave."

Anne stared in shock before laughing hysterically. She's close to tears when she looks up at Cathy.

"I take care of you when those drugs fuck you up, I'm the one that makes sure you're in bed, I'm the one who keeps the food in here for when you crash, or while you're high, and you want to break up? Fuck you Cathy."

Anne grabs a change of clothes before she storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Anne is so over being the net that catches Cathy right before she hits the ground, so she stops.


	9. Seymour

**[TYPE: GAMBLING ADDICTION]**

**[PERIOD: 2015 - 2019]**

**[1 YEAR]**

**[STAGE: RECOVERING]**

Jane feels so guilty it hurts.

She knows she shouldn't let Catherine keep going, and Catherine can tell something is wrong but doesn't know what. She's striving to make Jane feel better, but everytime she does it makes her feel worse.

She's being selfish and she knows it.

Kat refuses to talk to her, and that's understandable. Catherine came back absolutely fuming, and once she mentioned Kat, Jane felt what she had done the previous night before comes crashing down on her.

And what's worse is that Jane does it again.

When Catherine kisses her, there's no intention behind it. Simply a kiss, and Jane smiles at it, in the back of her head a little figure shakes it's head at her. Catherine kisses her again, and Jane bites her lips on instinct.

She knows she shouldn't have done that, and Catherine briefly frowns before kissing her again, over and over again. Eventually Jane lets go, like she knows she shouldn't. They stay in bed for hours.

Catherine makes love to her so many times over that Jane's brain is completely fried. Catherine uses her fingers and tongue to make her scream. And when she tells her she's been good Jane knows she gushed arousal on her fingers.

Catherine kept going and going, and when Jane sees her face she knows she can't let this happen again. There's a certain extent to enjoying sex, but this? This is too much.

Jane's body betrays her with every thrust of her hips against Catherine's fingers. Eventually though, she has to stop. She's been drooling for the last ten minutes and her body hurts from overstimulation.

Catherine collapsed beside her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in. She nuzzled the crown of Jane's head and fell asleep.

"I'm so sorry, I'm being selfish." Jane whispered, much like the night before.

When Catherine woke she begged Jane to stay and cuddle with her longer. Jane knew better, but she laughed and fell back into bed with her. At first they cuddled, and they even fell asleep.

They were momentarily interrupted by yelling.

"- Fuck you Cathy."

Slammed door, then the front door. Jane and Catherine looked at each other worriedly before going back to the position. They fell asleep again.

When Jane woke Catherine was peppering kisses on her face. And when she finally opened her eyes with a grin Catherine was smiling back at her.

"Morning gorgeous."

"Morning baby."

Jane kissed Catherine gently.

She knew better than to not do that, but she did it anyways. It started to escalate, as it always did with Catherine, but this time -

This time Jane wasn't selfish.

She pushed Catherine away gently, and Catherine immediately jerked back, worry in her gaze.

"Did I hurt you?"

Jane's heart swelled at how worried she was for Jane, but then it sank when she realized what she had to say.

"I don't think we should do that anymore."

"Do what?"

Genuine confusion danced across her face, and Jane sighed.

"Have sex."

She'll get upset when you tell her no.

That's what Kat said.

And she was right.

"Why? Did Kat tell you something? Because I swear to fucking god it isn't an addiction."

Jane looked at Catherine. Her body language said the exact opposite. Panic was set in her figure, she didn't want to stop. But she needed to.

"Catherine how long has it been since we haven't had sex at least twice a day."

Catherine floundered for an answer before letting out a distressed noise. Her eyes flared again, this time with anger. The panic was gone, replaced by determination.

"I know that you don't want to stop."

"You're right, god, no I don't want to stop. Kat told me days ago but I still didn't say anything. I should have though."

"If you don't want to stop why are you?"

"Because it isn't healthy for you!"

"Who cares about me?"

Oh dear.

"I do." Jane said, her voice cracking.

"Make a Pro and Con list."

"No."

"The Pro's of continuing are, you like it, I like it, we both want to keep going, we don't have to go on walks everytime we eat chips, the list goes on."

"And the Con's are your mental health with dissolve."

"That's one."

"It's a big one."

"So?"

"It doesn't matter that when we're intimate it's volcanic, what matters is that it isn't good for you! Catherine, you need to stop!"

"I don't want to stop!"

"I know you don't, but you need to! If not for you, then for me!"

Catherine went silent at that, she started to cry. And Jane scrambled over to her, pulling her closer.

"I don't want to stop Jane, please don't make me."

Kat was right.

"I won't leave."

"What?"

Abandonment issues.

"I won't leave even if we don't have sex."

Catherine stares at her, fear and vulnerability in her eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise, but please, get help, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Catherine chewed her lip nervously before nodding slightly. She crawled up and curled herself into Jane, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Jane cooed at Catherine, soothing her to sleep.

Catherine needed help, and Jane was more than willing, she'd been abandoned most of her life, but Jane wouldn't. Jane would stay


	10. Cleves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more crazy shit per usual

**[ALCOHOL ADDICTION]**

**[2013 - 2017]**

**[3 YEARS SOBER]**

**[RECOVERY]**

To say that Anna was lost on what was going on with Catherine, Jane, and Kat would be the understatement of the fucking year. What she did grasp however was Cathy and Anne, yelling.

And then breaking up.

Anne stormed down, clothes in hand, crying. Anna felt bad for her, really she did. She had come so far, and Anna knew it was only a matter of time before she realized that Cathy wasn't good for her anymore. Cathy was dragging herself down, and dragging Anne with her.

Though it probably hurt, it would be better for Anne's health this way, although she looked like she was moments away from having a mental breakdown in the kitchen, or running away and getting wasted.

Anne walked over, about to talk to Anne, but Anne suddenly shot up and darted out the door. Anna groaned, knowing that she was going to need backup for this.

"Kat!"

Kat popped up from the couch, scaring the shit out of Anna.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to help me get Anne."

Kat's face darkened, something in her eyes. She got up and quickly grabbed her phone and keys.

"Let's go."

They drove for a while before deciding that splitting up would be a better course of action. Kat got out of the car and agreed to meet Anna back there in two hours if she didn't find her before then. Anna drove to all the bars she knew, convenience stores, liquor stores, restaurants, anything she could think of.

Nothing.

When she drives back to the meeting place Kat is already there, swaying.

Fuck, is she drunk?

She seems weird, and Anne isn't in sight.

Anna gets out of the car, carefully walking up to Kat, not wanting to scare her. Kat turned suddenly, when she saw Anna a goofy grin showed on her face.

"Ada!"

Anna briefly wished she was Kat before shaking her head with a smile.

"Kitten, what happened?"

"Anne ran away from me."

What?

Shit, shit, shit, shit.

Anna knew this was bad, so bad, but she couldn't help but laugh when Kat tripped over literally nothing as she walked towards Anna. She stumbled into Anna's arms and Anna slowly guided them towards the car.

The drive home was silly, a nice distraction from the truth of just how bad the situation was with Anne. Anna briefly wondered what Cathy had to have said to make her this upset, and her eye twitched as she realized that she had pushed her for the last time.

When Anna helped Kat out of the car she latched onto Anna, something new in here eyes. She clenched Anna's shirt and yanked her down for a kiss. Anna gasped for a moment, only kissing back for a few seconds.

She pushed Kat away, surprise filling her features. Kat pouted, advancing again.

"Come on, just this once?"

Anna breathed heavily, fighting every urge she had.

"No, I'm not gonna let you relapse. We're going to go inside, and we're going to get you some water, then we're going to sleep. Tomorrow we'll go back out to look for Anne, and we'll go together okay?"

Kat wobbled slightly, trying to argue, but no coherent enough to.

"Fine, I would argue, but I feel like throwing up at the moment."

She then darted off and threw up in a potted plant. Anna winced as she listened to her, after a few moments she followed and rubbed her back as she continued to hurl.

"Oh god." She muttered once she stopped.

Anna laughed slightly before she led Kat inside. She noticed that Jane was downstairs, on the couch, waiting for them.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly, shooting up.

"We went to look for Anne, but she got drunk." Anna explained, sensing the tension.

Jane sighed.

"What happened with Anne and Cathy?"

"Anne stopped letting her push her around." Anna said harshly.

Jane's shoulders dropped, tiredness slipping in her features. Anna's expression softened momentarily before helping Kat up the stairs. Once they reached their shared room Anna picked Kat up and laid her in the bed.

"Okay, I'm going to get you some water, then you can fall asleep, okay?"

"Mmmm." Kat hummed.

Anna quickly ran downstairs and filled a glass with water. She went back upstairs and forced Kat to drink it, once it was downed Anna pulled the covers over Kat before slipping in herself and wrapping an arm around her.

Anna knows how difficult it is to date an addict, Kat was there for her, so she'll be there for Kat.


	11. Howard

**[TYPE: SEX ADDICTION]**

**[PERIOD: 2008 - 2015]**

**[5 YEARS]**

**[STAGE: ATTEMPTED RELAPSE]**   
  


When Kat wakes up she immediately feels regret from what she had done. Even though nothing had actually happened, she still tried.

She slowly untangled herself from Anna's grasp and moved downstairs.

Only to find that Catherine was sitting there. She looked like she's been through hell, and Kat noted that her stance was on high alert.

She was a deprived addict.

Kat turned around, not wanting to get yelled at again when Catherine called out for her to come back.

She fiddled with her hands for a moment, and Kat could sense that she wanted to say something but didn't quite know how to. Kat stood there, a brow raised in question, patience had gotten her this far, what could it hurt to show a little more?

"I - I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Kat blinked in surprise, why was she apologizing?

"Jane talked to me yesterday, and she made me realize that you were right."

Kat breathed a sigh of relief, she was glad Jane wasn't enabling her anymore, but still upset. Kat nodded, signalling her to continue.

"We talked about it, and she told me that you knew where I could go?"

Kat smiled at Catherine, happy that she was at least going to try. It wasn't going to be perfect, but she was at least going to try, and that was better than most could say. Catherine was looking at the ground, unwilling to meet Kat's eyes.

"Hey, it's alright. I forgive you. I approached you all wrong."

"There wasn't ever going to be a right way to approach me about it."

"Well it worked with Jane."

"Jane's special."

"Yes she is." Kat muttered darkly.

Catherine frowned at Kat before shrugging it off.

"Anyways, can you tell me where I should go?"

"Later, but first, let me show you how to not looked like a caged animal."

Embarrassment flashed across her face, and she opened her mouth apologize, but Kat put a hand up to silence her. Even though Catherine was older than Kat, in this situation she was in charge.

Catherine shut her mouth and sat down, a silent offer for Kat to sit with her. And she accepted it.

__________________

Almost an entire hour later Jane came down, mid-yawn, searching for Catherine.

"Lina? Why'd you leave?"

Jane froze when she spotted Kat, and Kat blatantly ignored her. Shooting Kat a glance she quickly explained what was happening.

"But if you want me to come back up then -"

"No, no, stay down here. I guess I can stand to live without your cuddles for a little longer." Jane joked.

She pressed a kiss to Catherine's cheek before going upstairs.

Kat glared after her until Catherine coughed.

"What is your deal?"

Slight anger was clouding her vision at Kat's rude behavior towards her girlfriend.

"She knew, and she didn't do anything about it - she let you keep going! So I'm pissed at her."

"You can't expect everyone to be perfect Kat, she fucked up, and she knows that she fucked up. She doesn't need your judgement constantly bringing it up." Catherine replied hotly.

Kat stared at Catherine in surprise. People did fuck up, and maybe bringing it up silently was fucked up too, but she pissed. So angry at Jane for what she did, but maybe Catherine was also right.

People were selfish, and sometimes it took longer for them to realize it.

Kat let out a long sigh.

"Fine, I won't be rude, but I won't be nice either."

"That's all I can ask."

Catherine sat down beside her again, and they continued to talk.

____________________

Anna came down after another thirty minutes.

"Hey Kitten, how's your head?"

"Pounding, thank you for taking care of me last night. We gonna try again today?"

"Yeah, but I might take Jane and Catherine instead, you need a break."

Kat was reminded of her actions, and she opened her mouth to apologize and thank Anna for stopping her. Anna smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"It's alright Kitten, I would do it again for you, understand?"

Kat bit back a smile and nodded. It had been a while since she'd done something like that, and while it hadn't actually happened, the fact that she was trying was something she needed to work on. But for now she'd focus on Catherine, and how flighty she was becoming.

______________________

Suddenly the day was over, and Kat was exhausted.

Helping Catherine through the first day of 'withdrawal' was hell. Kat slowly ascended up the stairs, and smiled at the sight of Catherine curled into Jane's body, asleep. Kat continued to her and Anna's room.

She slowly opened the door to find her girlfriend already asleep. Kat pecked Anna's temple before sliding into the bed alongside her. Kat turned the lamp off and pulled the blanket as far as she could.

Like clockwork her mind went through the events of the day.

Catherine apologizing.

Teaching her exorcises.

Gently broaching the topic of their shared abandonment issues.

Jane and Anna.

Realizing how similar she and Catherine are.

While you can't see it on the youngest girl's face, she might be the strongest one of them all.

But then she remembered Anne.


	12. Parr

**[TYPE: DRUG ADDICTION]**

**[PERIOD: 2018 - ]**

**[UNTREATED]**

**[STAGE: DENIAL}**

Cathy doesn't feel anything when Anne leaves. Both physically and emotionally Anne is gone.

And Cathy doesn't feel a thing.

She's numb, too far up into the clouds to realize what she's lost with this addiction, too far high to know that it is an addiction.

How dare she say that Cathy has a problem, how dare she act like she does too much, how dare she leave Cathy.

Cathy isn't entirely sure whether or not she's mad at Anne now, or sad that she's gone.

She decides mad.

She hears an uproar downstairs, and then the car leaves. From what she's gathered Anne left the house as well, and KatAnna were leaving to find her. Leaving Cathy, Aragon, and Jane left in the house.

A few minutes later Cathy heard her godmother start crying and Jane cooing at her, trying to calm her down.

Good to know everyone else's day was going to shit as well.

Cathy feels something that reminds her of pain and sadness about Anne, and she quickly sets out to find her stash. She grabs the bag and starts putting it together. The lighter takes a second to ignite, but once it does, Cathy is set.

She lights it and takes a breath in, all the pain, sadness, and anger slowly melted away with each deep breath. Her mind hazy and unable to focus on those negative emotions.

She slowly moved to where the snacks were kept only to find nothing was there, because normally Anne was the one who stocked them.

Frustration exploded in Cathy's vision as even through the haze her mind couldn't ignore what Anne had done for her, couldn't ignore how she wasn't coming back, couldn't ignore how badly she wanted her to come back.

It's depressing how Cathy can't seem to shake the memory of her now ex as she looks around her room. Anne always took care of her, Anne loved her, Anne only wanted her to be safe, Anne was sad too, Anne was gone, Anne wasn't her girlfriend anymore, Anne was angry, Anne wasn't coming back, and Cathy was to blame.

Cathy suddenly felt sick, and she turned and threw everything up immediately. Her body was rejecting the drugs for some reason, suddenly uninterested in the euphoric effects of them.

Almost like even her body knew that Anne was gone because of them, and it was it's way of trying to help them get back together. Cathy stubbornly took another breath and waited a few moments before taking another. This time nothing came up as a response to it, so Cathy continued the unhealthy habit that was so detrimental to her life.

Once again Anne floated into her head, scolding her, telling her to stop, and it helped Cathy feel anger towards her. But then different memories appeared, Anne telling her that she loved her, cuddling her to sleep, watching movies with her, dragging Cathy into one of her ridiculous pranks.

The sickening realization hit Cathy again, and she desperately took another breath in, trying to clear her mind of the guilt and shame.

In a moment of clarity Cathy realized that Anne was everything and drugs were not worth losing her, but as all moments do, it passed.


	13. Aragon

**[TYPE: SEX ADDICTION]**

**[PERIOD: 2018 - ????]**

**[UNTREATED]**

**[STAGE: ACCEPTANCE]**

Catherine did not want to get up.

Why? Because she was afraid. Afraid of the meeting that would happen in exactly three hours, fifteen minutes, an forty two seconds.

There she said it.

Catherine was terrified.

Jane was sound asleep next to her, having cuddled Catherine to sleep. Showing her how much she loved her, and wanted to be with her even if they're relationship wouldn't include sex.

Catherine felt a strange buzz in her heart at the thought of how different Jane was from the rest of them.

Her father only wanted her to marry rich, and when she did, he took the money offered, and left her standing there with a broken heart. Her whole life her father was cold, and all she wanted was for him to love her, to tell her that he was proud of her. And him leaving proved to Catherine that he never loved her at all.

Arthur and Catherine weren't in love, even though it was the 21st century they were an arranged marriage, something they both despised. But they loved each other. Just in a different way. Best friends, they learned to dance together, to write cursive, and speak Spanish. And then he abruptly died, he killed himself, and left Catherine again. It was never clear why he did what he did, but Catherine cried more than when her father left her in the dust.

Henry was a genuine interest for her, someone she was attracted to (or so she thought). They ended up marrying, even though Arthur had been his older brother he seemed to have no qualms about marrying Catherine. In fact she'd been the one to argue against it, telling him that would be like spitting on his memory. Yet somehow they got married anyways. Her father returned, took the money he could, and left again, leaving her dazed and crying again, this time with an abusive husband with many mistresses.

Her mother had been a stable part of her life, but she fell ill. Her younger sister never talked to her.

Joanna, her older sister, had been her role model. She was 'cool' in young Catherine's eyes. While in reality she had sex for money. She didn't need the money, she just liked it. Catherine was with Joanna as much as she could possibly be. Until one day, she ghosted her, disappeared, and never talked to Catherine again. Catherine unfollowed, and unfriended her, hating seeing her posts that proved she was alive, and the fact that she just didn't want Catherine.

Maria had been her best friend, her companion, and Catherine had even formed a small crush on her. Maria held Catherine when she cried, comforted her when her mother died, patched her up when Henry had too much to drink. But one day she grew bitter and angry towards Catherine for making her put up with so much. She had screamed and shouted that she couldn't be friends with someone who was too much drama. But when Catherine chipped away at the reasons, she found it was out of jealousy, she hated that Catherine had gone out on a date, and opted to emotionally abuse her instead of telling her the truth.

Catherine actually dated Maria too, because she liked her back, and this proved detrimental to her mental health, the final straw. Maria threatened to leave her constantly, telling Catherine that she had to have sex with her or else she would leave. And Catherine didn't want her to leave.

Catherine also had many pregnancies under Henry's abuse (rape) and all of them failed but one.

Just one.

And nobody knew about that swaddled little girl named Mary who was left on the church steps, because Catherine knew she couldn't raise that little girl right, not with Henry, and not without him either. She had cried as she slowly moved from a walk, to a speed walk, to a jog, to a run, to a sprint. Running away from her baby girl.

Catherine stared up at the ceiling, wondering about her child, her daughter.

Catherine awaited her meeting, two hours, fifty seven minutes, and twelve seconds.

Two hours, fifty seven minutes, and twelve more seconds of thinking about her problems, her past, her Jane, and her daughter. The Mary nobody knew about, who Catherine so dearly missed.


	14. Boleyn

**[TYPE: ALCOHOL ADDICTION]**

**[PERIOD: 2016 - ????]**

**[0 MONTHS SOBER]**

**[STAGE: RELAPSE]**

Anne knows better as she stares up at that sign with the flickering lights. The logo on the windows is a clear sign she’s about to walk into a bar.

Alone.

This should go well. 

She sits down and takes a breath in, inhaling the familiar scent of alcohol, cigarettes, and men yelling about the game in the background, the clink of the pool table, the hard echo of a glass filled with the devil’s man juice on the table.

Anne missed this.

She sits down and raises her hand, hailing the bartender. She orders something light, knowing it’s been a while and she should take it slow.

She downs the drink in a moment and stares at the empty glass, relishing the burn in her throat as the delicious liquid flows down. 

More.

So she orders another.

Anne regrets it, of course she does, when Anna finds her drunk again there’s going to be this disappointed look in her eyes that she’ll claim doesn’t exist. Kat’s going to be traumatized all over again because her cousin is on the floor, drunk off her ass. Jane turning to gambling again because it was just too much. Catherine sitting with her when Anna was away, helping her through.

And even worse.

Cathy’s uncaring and cruel gaze.

Anne drinks it in one go.

Suddenly pink flashes in her vision and she realizes that Kat is there. Kat sees her immediately and before Anne knows it the new glass in her hand that she doesn't remember ordering is being torn from her hand and Kat is attempting to drag her out of the bar.

Anne looks at the hand gripping her wrist and she yanks herself out of it’s grip, harshly removing herself from Kat.

And she runs.

Kat’s screaming for her to come back, and Anne runs.

Anne runs and runs and runs until she finds herself in front of a liquor store. 

Anne drinks and drinks and drinks until Cathy isn’t on her mind.

Anne sleeps and sleeps and sleeps until she’s woken by a stray dog, and she realizes.

She’s lying in an alley.


End file.
